


【莱吉】上司不想我辞职

by longsky



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longsky/pseuds/longsky
Summary: 他齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，作为一个卧底，再不跑路是等着当黑手党二把手吗！
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑手党au，年轻黑手党bossx卧底，年龄差操作√  
> 本着撒娇越狠，日人越猛原则，莱因哈特往越来越会撒娇的路上一去不复返

齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯最近很焦虑。

作为国内最大黑手党组织——伯伦希尔的高级干部之一，三年之内从一个不起眼的普通成员一举晋升到现在的地位，谁见了谁不夸赞一句年少有为。尤其半个月前前任老大因病退位，身下独子莱因哈特继位后，他的地位更是跟着水涨船高。更不知从哪里流传出二把手的位置非他莫属的传言。

虽然除了他也没别人能担当就是了。唯有这一点他十分确信。

这样的人生对一般人来说，，恐怕早就高兴地去酒吧之类的地方大肆庆祝了吧。

但他不行，他从一开始就不应该和这里有交集。谁都可以，只有他不行。

因为他是个卧底，一个授命三年只为掀了这最大黑手党的警察卧底。

伯伦希尔，国内最大黑手党龙头，拥有的权利以及巨大影响力一度干扰到政府运作，而为了扳倒这龙头，政府选择派出卧底。为政府效命就是他的本职，谁料发生了点意外，他齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的人生轨迹就彻底偏离了道路，变成现在这样。

一个卧底却要当黑手党的二把手？他再不撤退是想陪这黑手党一起被上司亲手端了吗？！

“货清点完了吗？”齐格飞接过助手递来的文件，象征性地过目一遍又塞回了助手手里。

这些文件根本不值得看，表面写的通关文件不过是些再便宜不过的货物，实际上全是一批走私禁药的掩护。

“大人，需要再亲自检查一遍吗？”一个小弟邀功似的打开手边一个货箱，拨开最外层的缓冲层。

“我当然相信你们……”齐格飞温和地笑着，本意想拒绝，但还是走过去看了一眼。然而货箱里装的东西却让他震惊在原地。

书，一堆叠满了货箱的书，没有丝毫余地留给别的东西。怎么回事，这次他的任务是把一批药安全接回国内，可现在……东西呢？

这批货物是他从头到尾亲自负责监督，绝不可能出纰漏才对。谁干的？！

齐格飞的脸色未可见地黑了一层，挥手下了命令。“打开。”

“可是大人……”

“全部！”

一句命令让整个仓库的几十个箱子全部再次接受开箱检查，结果无一例外，有人在他眼皮子底下掉包！但谁有这个本事……

只有一个人。

那个人的名字却让齐格飞升起的怒气骤然冷却，乃至背上都隐隐浸出一层冷汗。而不知什么时候，所有等待他下一个命令的下属都毕恭毕敬地面朝大门，严肃且紧张地如临大敌。

齐格飞若有所思地回头，他的黄金天使降临于此。西装三件套，最外层还披着一件黑风衣的金发青年可以说是屈尊来到这里，这青年样貌惊人还带着刚成年的稚嫩，光凭外表绝对看不出这位青年就是最近大名鼎鼎因手段凌厉被称为“金狮”的教父。

莱因哈特虽然刚成年一年，但已尽显黑手党教父的姿态，看见吉尔菲艾斯时，凝固的蓝眸化为清泉。“吉尔菲艾斯，好久不见，陪我聊聊吗？”

“莱因哈特大人……”齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯悄悄握紧的拳头松了又紧。

“吉尔菲艾斯，今天天气很不错啊。”莱因哈特对周围人的态度视而不见，如拉家常般邀请道，朝他伸出手。

“是，莱因哈特大人。”齐格飞没去触碰，只是走了几步在他面前停下来，恭敬地低头作为下属回应道。

莱因哈特伸手撩弄齐格飞的那宝石般耀眼的红发，明知他的内心此刻一定很难受，也把玩到几乎把过去一个月的遗漏全都补回来的程度才恋恋不舍地放手。所有人都不敢抬头去看一眼他们的boss在干什么、以及猜测为什么这么干。

刚才的一切就已经说明了很多事情

——“金狮”自己亲手建立起的黑手党帝国，只怕真正要动荡的时刻终于来临了。

“你也才刚回来，这边的事快点处理完了再过来吧，我在车上等你。”

“是，莱因哈特大人。”

直到目送boss的身影不再出现在视野里，整个仓库的人才松了口气，紧张感瞬间消散于无形。毕竟那可是刚上位就以铁血手腕镇压所有组织内反对他续任的老一派长老，然后在短短一年时间内迅速稳定自己的地位，到目前为止，这个“金狮”教父亲手建立的黑手党帝国已经算是真正稳固了。

助手看着自己的顶头上司，又看了看莱因哈特消失的方向，脸上的表情从凝固转为担忧。他也能猜到任务出问题的主要原因就是有boss出手，但为什么这次要针对齐格飞大人？莫非真如别人所说的那样，莱因哈特因为不满齐格飞大人对他的影响力太大而终于下决心要除掉上司了？

“大人……”

“这里交给你来处理。”齐格飞索性将这里的事务全权交给助手，优先处理莱因哈特的事情。

卧底的事现在肯定是暴露无遗，现在也没时间思考自己是怎么暴露的了。首要问题还是那批禁药的下落，那批药本来就是为了引伯伦希尔上钩的饵，特意让海关放水过的，然后只等交易现场来个人赃并获之类的，就算不能一举直捣黄龙，起码也有了一个把柄。

以前有他在，消息准确度有保障，这次便也依旧打算靠他和这批禁药为政府打个翻身仗，然而身份暴露……他死在莱因哈特手上也无所谓，起码得让上面回收完这批已经下落不明的禁药。而现在估计也只有莱因哈特知道了。

齐格飞在仓库门口下定决心、抱着觉悟走向莱因哈特的座驾，自觉走向前座驾驶位，直到早已候着的保镖拉开了后车位的车门，这才反应过来他早就脱离了莱因哈特的保镖身份。

“吉尔菲艾斯，来这边。”莱因哈特拍了拍身边抠出来的大把真皮座椅，带着与齐格飞截然相反的愉悦和轻松。“怎么了，这样的表情对吉尔菲艾斯来说可真少见，我说过了吧，吉尔菲艾斯，你只能想着我的事情。”

齐格飞顺手关上车门，便文件了一股正在燃烧的烟味。抬头一看，黄金天使依旧没拿掉吸烟的习惯，手搭着半开的车窗上，燃尽的烟灰摇摇欲坠，吞吐的烟雾有些让他看不清那张美丽让他得着迷的脸庞。“莱因哈特大人，我们不是说好了戒烟的吗？”

“可这是吉尔菲艾斯的错，没有你的一个月真的很难过，我又见不到你。”说道这里，莱因哈特也觉得委屈，一双清澈透明的蓝眼睛无辜地盯着齐格飞。任谁见过这号称“金狮”教父手段的洗礼，都不会中这种简单的迷惑，但齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯自带莱因哈特十级滤镜，堪称没得救的那种，不然当初他也不会因为这张脸……

总是滤镜上线，即使他眼中的黄金天使正拿着烟支当众案犯，也能睁眼说瞎话认为罪魁祸首是那支烟或者他自己。

齐格飞满怀歉意又坚定地从莱因哈特嘴里抢了烟，俯身就近从那扇已开的窗扔出去。

莱因哈特看着面前这个比自己大得多、又总是比自己多了几分稳重成熟的男人，看着那距离之间不过几厘米的侧脸，早有预谋地亲上去。

齐格飞闻见自己离身边的气息越来越近、或者说那气息离自己越来越近，还未被人吞下的烟雾如喂食般强迫他吞下去，从唇渡入气管，从没习惯过烟味的他受到这种直观的刺激，呛得他不得不推开在那一瞬间黏上来的小鬼，捂着口鼻只咳嗽，情不自禁溢出来的生理盐水模糊了视线。

窗外的光线混合着他的泪水，仿佛看见他那坏心肠的黄金天使扑棱着翅膀，满带笑意暂时放过了他。

“我说过了吧，吉尔菲艾斯你只能想着我的事情，这是惩罚，惩罚。”莱因哈特用拇指抚平齐格飞眼角的泪水，略带怀恋的说道：“说起来，第一次遇见吉尔菲艾斯的时候，也是明明不会抽烟却被呛得很惨啊。”

“不，那个……”那件事绝对算得上吉尔菲艾斯人生最不愿提起的事之一。


	2. part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我叫莱因哈特，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。你得记住这个名字。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初遇情节，一见钟情暗示  
> 还是本着撒娇越狠，日人越猛原则。不过初遇好像不怎么适用？  
> 还有少年的活泼与高傲然后混杂着其他的东西就变成了现在这样  
> ooc，ooc到南极的ooc

“齐格飞，上次你已经凭着自己的身手成功取得了伯伦希尔boss的注意力，并有可靠消息表示对方也有拉拢你的意思，这次只要在他的必经之路上摆出一副失业人士的样子，对方绝对会上钩的！”同事将手上挑好的一件西装及其领带等满套配饰递给齐格飞，让他赶紧去换上。

“不是已经有卧底混进去了吗？人多反而会暴露吧。”

“不，那个只是一个没在什么重要地位的小干部，没让他撤离的原因……他是那批混进去的人中混得最好的一个。以前确实还能发挥出作用，但齐格飞，战争就要打响了啊。”说起那场政府与黑手党之间已然掩藏不住的矛盾，同事的眼神里迸发出了一道火光，齐格飞仿佛看见有人借走了一点火，就将其扔进黑暗缝隙里的枯草堆中，然后带着‘呼呼’风声，撩起熊熊圣火，映得同事的脸庞对那即将到来的战争展露出些许虔诚与严肃。

“我至今都不明白为什么选中了我，我很适合吗？”齐格飞对着镜子整理着身上这件西装，看上去活得光鲜亮丽，其实仔细观察就能发现领口脱线的线头及袖口被磨出褶皱的纹理。完全一副生活所迫却必须得维持表面的模样。

这件衣服当然不是他的，作为一个吃铁饭碗的警署人员，再怎么落魄也不至于混成这种程度，更别说他自己更不允许。

“怎么可能，记得把你这一身正义收敛一下，做事别太认真了，好好学着做一个混混啊，还有，你看看你这脸……”同事指着齐格飞的脸，盯了半会又默默地把手收了回去，捂着自己的脸闷声说道。”可能因为你是我们警署最能打的那个吧，而且颜值也能打。”

“这和脸有什么关系？”

“……听说他们boss是个颜控。”

齐格飞整理领带的手一顿，带着质疑的眼神看向同事。同事被盯着心虚，连忙替他开了盒烟就催人出门。“拿着烟，站在先前我们计划好的地方，靠着栏杆，忧郁四十五度角，把烟点着。”

“可我……”齐格飞还没把自己不会抽烟这句话说出来，就被硬推出了门外。于是只能叹着气一边走一边思考具体该怎么接近对方boss。虽说一周前在休假的时候误闯警署的下套现场，无意中把原本救下伯伦希尔boss一家的人从别人换成了他自己。但他当时做的仅仅是打架然后走人而已，谁知道事后第二天就被上司找上门来训斥，然后莫名其妙地接受了这个任务。

他哪知道会有这么多后续麻烦事。

齐格飞来到任务指定地点，盯着手里的香烟做了半天心理准备，这才点烟叼在嘴里，做出指定动作。

只要跟着任务流程走就不会出问题吗……

“喂，你在这里干什么？”

齐格飞遵从声源望去，便看见一团闪耀的金色光辉，然后那团光芒化作人形，在他眼前变成了十六七岁的少年模样，余辉在他身后延伸作虚无的翅膀。因那少年的容貌实在太过惊人，齐格飞承认在他这有限的生涯里无论男人、女人都未曾有过这般容颜，刹那间竟然看走神，误以为天使下凡。

齐格飞还未缓过神，那金发少年便肆意高昂着头颅，来到他面前，默许了凡人对他的目光。“我就这么好看吗？”

少年的话也彻底让齐格飞回过神，懊恼自己的失礼。“抱……”

“你的名字？”高傲美丽的少年提前截断了齐格飞的那句道歉，蓝色的眼眸里毫不掩饰地写满了想知道他的名字。

“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”

“那就叫你吉尔菲艾斯吧。我叫莱因哈特，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，记住这个名字。”少年看着自己和齐格飞的身高差距不免有些气馁，但随即勾勾手指让他稍微低头，嘴角弯起一点狡黠的弧度，揪住青年的领带往自己这边拉扯，然后趁其不备便抢了齐格飞嘴上叼着的烟支，只是方式格外与众不同，不用一只手便轻而易举地抢夺了来。

莱因哈特熟练地抽了一口，便挥挥手离开。“那这个就当做谢礼了。”也不知到底是指那个吻还是他手上的那支烟。

只剩下齐格飞震惊地回忆起刚才发生的事情，然后捂着嘴一时不知该训斥少年不该抽烟还是刚才的大胆行为。那个少年就像一团流星，短暂地出现又快速地消失，什么都没改变也没留下，只让齐格飞的脑子在那瞬间变成一团浆糊，无法思考。

齐格飞甩甩头，把那个少年的行为扔出脑海，试图专注于当前任务。就在他又准备拿出一根香烟点燃做道具的时候，手指尖才碰到烟盒，他又挣扎着放弃，干脆靠着栏杆吹海风把自己吹得更冷静点，抬头看着天空脑子里又思考那个少年到底为什么要这么折腾他。

虽然过程不是很近人意，但至少伯伦希尔的boss过来看见齐格飞的时候，恰好是那副落魄青年似乎在为生活忧愁的模样。

传闻中颜控的伯伦希尔boss真如计划中所进行的那样，打算把齐格飞收入旗下时，旁边跑出来一个少年，欢快地呼喊道：“吉尔菲艾斯，原来你在这里。啊。父亲您也在。”

所谓半路少出个程咬金也不过如此。伯伦希尔boss如他的独子所请求的那样，让齐格飞作为一个手中无实权少年的保镖。

“是，莱因哈特大人。”齐格飞宣誓的言语，碰上莱因哈特毫无阴霾的眼眸，擦出了一路绵延的火花。


End file.
